marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Niels (Earth-616)
P-Cat the Penitent Puss, Neils (misspelled), Speedball's Cat | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = Jim Hammond (owner); Speedball (former owner); Dr. Nicholas Benson (former owner) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Camp Hammond, Stamford, Connecticut; formerly Infinite Avengers Mansion; Thunderbolts Mountain, Colorado; Manhattan, New York City, New York; Hammond Research Lab, Springdale, Connecticut | Gender = Male | Height = 1'2" | Height2 = (at shoulder) | Weight = 10 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Orange | UnusualFeatures = When transformed he is surrounded by a display of multi-colored bubbles | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Domestic housecat; formerly research laborotory cat | Education = | Origin = Cat exposed to extra-dimensional energy during an experiment at a lab with Robbie Baldwin | PlaceOfBirth = Springdale, Connecticut | Creators = Roger Stern; Steve Ditko | First = Speedball Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = learning that he and Niels developed similar powers]] Origin Niels originally belonged to Dr. Nicholas Benson, a scientist at the Hammond Research Lab. After high school, Robbie Baldwin began working under Dr. Benson at his Hammond Labs. An accident occurred while the scientists were investigating an energy source originating from another dimension. Numerous energy bubbles shot out of the dimension and started to engulf Niels and Robbie granting them both kinetic superpowers. Robbie Baldwin decided to use his newfound powers to become the superhero Speedball. The Speedball Revenge Squad was hired by the villainous Clyde in hopes of taking the feline's powers for himself. They were easily defeated by Speedball. Penance and P-Cat After the tragic events of Stamford, Connecticut, Robbie Baldwin transformed from the happy-go-lucky Speedball to the regretful Penance. Penance explains to Squirrel Girl that Niels was now P-Cat, the Penitent Puss. showing Squirrel Girl P-Cat, the Penitent Puss]] While recovering from Norman Osborn's brainwashing, Trauma was able to get a hold of Niels and gave him to an amnesic Penance for use as a therapy animal. Avengers Academy When Speedball decided to join the staff of the Avengers Academy, he and Niels moved into the Infinite Avengers Mansion. During the attack of Greithoth and Skirn, Niels survived the destruction of Infinite Avengers Mansion and was found bouncing around Lincoln Park by Quicksilver. bonding with Niels]] S.H.I.E.L.D. Niels eventually ended up in the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D., who kept him in captivity and began experimenting on him to study his powers. With the experimentations having ended, Niels was scheduled to be euthanized because he was seen as too dangerousness. However, Jim Hammond took pity on him for being different and decided to save Niels' life by adopting him. | Powers = Similar to Speedball, Niels has kinetic powers due to accidental exposure to extra-dimensional energy during a lab experiment. His powers include: * Kinetic Energy Field: Niels has the super ability to create a kinetic field of unknown energy around himself, which absorbed all kinetic energy directed against him. This absorption could vary from resisting the effects of physical objects such as bricks and rocks to resisting that of energy and fire and even explosions. Within his kinetic field, it was nearly impossible for him to be hurt, and he instead bounced harmlessly from object to object, with no loss or transference of momentum. When transformed he is surrounded by a display of multi-colored bubbles. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Baldwin Family Category:Cats Category:Pets Category:Bulletproof Durability